


Needing Comfort

by heartfeltword



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Comfort Sex, Dissociation, Established Relationship, F/M, Failed Mission, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Marius is a sweetie, Minor Character Death, Rescue Missions, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Trauma, oh should also tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: A failed mission sent Siren into a downward spiral. Jäger thankfully knows how to comfort his lover and bring her back to him.





	Needing Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first off I hate naming fics and writing summaries for them. My apologies.
> 
> Second, this is my R6S OC. I have a longer fic centered around her in the works. I will probably be posting it soon. That said, this fic is a complete stand alone, alternate reality kind of, because I needed to hurt my girl. 
> 
> Third, I just wanted to add that the only reason it was Jäger was because my friend said Marius sounded like the best name to moan.

Siren covered her mouth to contain her sobs as she and her teammates flew back to base in the middle of the night. Nobody was talking and the helicopter was making just enough sound to cover any small noise the operators made. Siren could feel her tears seeping into her mask as she cried. Her body trembled and she wanted nothing more than to forget everything she’d just seen. If Glaz, who sat next to her in the chopper, noticed Siren breaking down he did nothing to help her and she was thankful for it. She wanted to be left alone. She wanted to slam the door to her room and scream into her pillow because she’d failed once again.

The mission was straightforward and simple. Hostage rescue. A few White Masks demanding money and weapons in exchange for the few hostages they had kidnapped. It had gone smoothly too, the team clearing floor after floor while Glaz covered them from afar. Too smoothly. They breached the last floor and found it too quiet, no White Mask’s in sight. Blitz had rushed the door and it had gone to shit. They didn’t peek the room to see the bomber standing in the middle of three hostages. They just rushed in. Blitz flashed them instinctively but the bomber had his thumb on the trigger and the second the flash went off… the bombs went off. Screams of pain and terror. Blood spraying everywhere. None of the hostages survived.

As soon as the chopper touched down Siren bailed out of it. She knew she’d get shit for it later but she bolted into the base without looking back. She’d need to file a report of what happened. She’d need to talk to Six and Ash about it and now her response when returning to base. It didn’t matter Siren needed to be alone. She needed to get the images of their bodies out of her head. She’d deal with the consequences later.

Siren just stood in the middle of her room and sobbed. She’d failed those people. She’d seen their terrified faces before Blitz’ flash blinded them. Their last seconds of life were blinded and full of fear. Siren should have taken a second to peek into the room or had someone else do it. They shouldn’t have just rushed in. It had been going so smoothly.

Siren choked and pulled her mask off her face. The air was cold against her skin and snapped her to her senses a little. She had their blood on her gear. She had their innocent blood soaking into her clothes. Siren backed into a wall and started to kick at her boots, frantically trying to rid the blood from her body. Her boots were laced too tightly so no matter how hard she tried to pry them off it wasn’t happening. Her breathing got heavier and heavier as her head started to spin. She needed the blood off. Off. Off!

Siren fell to the ground as she couldn’t stop herself, she couldn’t keep her balance. She struggled with the small laces of her boots. She struggled with the buttons and zippers on her gear. Her hands were trembling, her eyes were continually tearing up, she kept getting light headed from the memories swarming her. She shivered like a leaf when she finally kicked her shirt into a bloody pile in the corner. She still felt the blood on her skin soaking into her. No. She needed to shower. Rinse the blood away. Clean her skin.

Thank God none of her roommates were in their small communal living room because Siren stumbled to their private bathroom completely naked. She stood in the shower and turned it on as hot as she could. It burned her skin but she didn’t move. She stared down at the drain as the water swirled pink around her feet. The shower steamed up around her as the water was almost hot enough to blister her skin. It pounded into her but Siren didn’t move from under the spray. She swayed a little as she watched the drain but she wasn’t completely there. Her mind was elsewhere, pulling away, thinking of happier things, trying to ignore the blood and the screams and the pain around her.

“Liebling?” Siren didn’t hear her lover enter the bathroom. She didn’t turn towards him. She didn’t move.

Jäger stared for a minute. He knew she had been really affected by the failed mission; Glaz had gone to him personally to inform him of it. He wasn’t expecting this though. She wasn’t there. At all. Jäger knew she needed him but not quite yet. He had to make things easier for her when she came back to him. He told her he’d be right back but she didn’t even blink. She couldn’t hear him. He instead went into her room and gathered up all of her bloodied clothing. He was just leaving the small dorm when he noticed Glaz in the hallway.

“Let me.” Glaz rushed to meet Jäger and take the bundle of clothes. “She needs you.”

“Thank you.” Jäger whispered. Glaz just gave him a small, sad smile before he took the clothes to the laundry room himself. Jäger would thank Glaz later as he went back into the dorm room. He checked his own clothes for any blood stains and when he found none he continued towards the bathroom.

Siren hadn’t moved, her gaze was still stuck on the drain. It was getting uncomfortably warm in the bathroom from how hot she had the water. Jäger stripped as quickly as he could and made a neat little pile in the corner before he turned on a little cool water. Siren didn’t move when Jäger slid the glass door back and stepped in around her. She didn’t notice him as he stepped into her view. Jäger knew he had to be careful bringing her back; she’d screamed and punched his throat one time when he grabbed her shoulders. No, she’d mentioned liking the deep pressure of his hugs. It grounded her. Brought her back to the present.

So, Jäger hugged her. He poured all the love and comfort he could into her as he wrapped her up in his arms. It started slow, her return; her breathing hitched and then deepened, her body stopped shaking, her head tilted towards him.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Jäger whispered, his voice low in her ear. “You are safe here with me. I am here.” He could feel her come back to him. It was like watching someone wake up slowly. He could feel the life flood her body as he held her.

“Marius?” She finally croaked.

“Liebling.” He breathed.

She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. Her shoulders started to shake and she sobbed. “They died! They died! I watched them! I couldn’t - I should have! I- I-”

“Liebling… Willow…” Jäger kept his voice steady. “You did everything you could, Liebling.”

“But they died!” She wailed in his arms. 

Jäger wanted to take her pain away. He knew what she was feeling. He knew very well. She was still so young and hadn’t been hardened like he and the other operators had. No, she was still sweet and innocent and wanted everyone to make it out alive. But that wasn’t reality. That wasn’t war. 

Jäger ran his hands up and down her back. “You did what you could. It’ll be ok. You’ll be ok.” Siren hiccuped in his grasp. “I love you.”

“I love you.” She whispered back.

She looked up at Jäger and he felt his heart squeeze. She was a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot and bright red, her hair was clinging to her face in wet tendrils, she was still shaking. He could feel her exhaustion and defeat and sadness. He wanted to take it all away but he’d settle for helping her move forward. Jäger slid her hair out of her face and cupped her cheek. He loved her so much. She was still his beautiful Liebling. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and relaxing a little. He knew he had her back to the present.

“Would you like to go lay down?” Jäger asked, he kept his voice low still hoping not to cause her to relapse. He felt her tense under her hands, probably realizing her clothes would be there. “It’s safe.”

Siren relaxed again before nodding. Jäger tilted her head up and kissed her forehead. He let his lips linger against her skin. She leaned into the kiss. They stayed here for a moment longer before Jäger pulled away. He turned off the water and stepped out to grab a towel. He wrapped his lover up in the towel and started to pat her dry.

She giggled as he ruffled her hair in the towel. “I can dry myself ya know.”

“I know, Liebling,” Jäger smiled at her. He didn’t stop and worked his way down each arm and down her torso. He patted her breasts making her giggle again before he went on his way down her legs. He knelt between her and glanced up at her. She was blushing faintly but didn’t say anything as he pat dried her legs. His dick twitched at the sight of her but this wasn’t the time for dirty thoughts of burying his face into her cunt. No, she needed him to take care of him and keep him safe. He finished patting her dry and wrapped the towel around her torso.

“Thank you.” Siren looked shy as she watched Jäger quickly pat himself dry as well.

He kissed her. “I love you.”

She giggled, “You’ve said that a few times now.”

“Have I?” Jager hummed. “I guess I just really love you, Willow.”

She laughed and pulled him close to kiss him. It was gentle and warm. He wanted to deepen it. She’d been gone for a week on the mission and he had missed her terribly. No, this was still not the time for his dirty thoughts.

When he pulled away he headed for the door, taking a quick peek to make sure her roommates weren’t out and about before the two dashed into her private room. They giggled as he closed the door behind them. They’d like to push their luck showering and not dressing afterwards, the small chance of someone seeing them almost thrilling. Jäger wrapped his lover up in his arms and walked her towards her bed. He peppered her face with kisses, anywhere he could reach he placed tiny kisses. She giggled, trying to shy away from his affection but he was relentless and kept her close.

“Marius!” She wailed, giggling as Jäger kissed her exposed shoulders.

“Hm?” He played coy because he knew she liked it.

Siren dropped onto her bed and pulled Jäger down on top of her. He smiled into her shoulders before he leaned back to look down at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes were full of love, her hair splayed out on her pillow. She was so beautiful. She giggled before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a slow, gentle kiss. Jäger poured as much of his love into it as he could. He stroked her cheek as they kissed. He pulled away and took off his towel and started wrapping the two up in Siren’s thick blanket. She nestled against him, fitting perfectly against him.

“I love you.” Jäger whispered.

“I love you too, Marius.” Siren leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

They tangled their legs together under the blankets and they shared slow kisses. Their hands roamed one another aimlessly, they already knew each other’s bodies perfectly, they just searched for the warmth and physical contact. It was soft and it made Jäger feel so happy to have her in his life. He hoped she knew how much she meant to him.

He kissed her a little harder. She whined against his lips and pressed against him. He slid his hands into her wet hair and held her there as he kissed her. Siren straddled Jäger’s lap and leaned back to look down at him. Her hands kneaded his chest. Jäger knew from how her eyes were roaming his body that she was getting a little frisky. Jäger wanted nothing more than to ravish her but she had just disassociated and he didn’t want her to force herself to do anything she wasn’t ready to.

He grabbed her hips, holding her still, and looked into her eyes. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” She breathed before she dropped down and captured his lips. She was more desperate as her kisses were sloppy and a little too wet. Jäger couldn’t stop smiling as she whined against him.

“You’re so desperate.” He whispered.

“I missed you. I loved you. I need you.”

“Liebling,” Jäger pushed her away just a bit. “I love you too but let us take this slow, ja?”

She whined again but allowed him to pull her down against his chest. He tucked her head under his chin and held her close. He wanted to fuck her. He wanted it so badly. But she needed him to take it slow even if she didn’t realize it. He pressed kisses to the top of her head and let his hands wander up and down her back slowly going lower and lower. He could feel her breathing hard against her.

“Let me take care of you, ja?” Jäger whispered into her ear.

“Please.” She whimpered.

Jäger took his time working his hands down her sides to knead her ass. He didn’t linger long and trailed his hands up her sides, tickling her and causing her to giggle. He chuckled a little and kissed her head. He eased himself from under her and covered her body with his own. He placed lazy kisses on her face and shoulders while he cupped her breast with one of his hands. She arched into his touch as he rolled her nipple under her thumb. He knew just how to play her, knew just how to touch her.

He toyed with one breast before he shifted his attention to the other. He placed small kisses down her neck and shoulders. He wanted to mark her, bruise her, make her his but that would be later. Besides everyone knew they were inseparable. He nibbled at her collarbone as he trailed his hand down her breasts and stomach. She whined, arching into his touch again, urging him go faster.

When he finally reached her cunt he placed his palm over her, feeling her warmth. He slipped a single finger up through her folds and wasn’t surprised to feel her practically dripping already. He toyed with her folds a little, making her whimper and wiggle underneath him.

“I love you, Liebling.” Jäger whispered against her shoulder.

“Marius.” She breathed.

He slid his finger into her folds and found her clit. Her hips jerked immediately. He toyed with her clit, circling it with the perfect pressure. Her leg started to twitched, her hips rolling against his hand.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jäger told her as he brought her closer and closer to her orgasm.

“Please…” She whimpered.

“What do you need?”

“Inside me. Please.”

Jäger glanced at her, her eyes were wide with lust and love. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing her hard. She bucked into his hand, urging him on. Slowly he rolled himself on top of her and slid between her legs. Her legs came up around his waist and locked him in place. He reached between them and grabbed his long forgotten cock, it didn’t take more than a few strokes to get him hard again. Siren was tracing the muscles in his arms, watching him, rolling her hips against his cock. He rubbed the tip of it into her slit, spreading her slick against it before he eased into her. She didn’t need much preparation, though she was incredibly tight. The two moaned as he bottomed out, pressing deep into her.

“Oh, Liebling, you feel so good. I’ve missed you so much.” He peppered kisses against her face as started to roll his hips against hers.

“I’ve missed you.” Siren wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. “Marius,” She breathed his name as he rocked against her.

He kept his pace slow and gentle. They could fuck like rabbits later. He could pin her to the bed and make her scream later. For now, he was more than happy to kiss her slow and fuck her slower.

They kissed and whispered sweet nothings to one another. Jäger felt his orgasm approach slowly, crawling up on him, as he rocked his hips against his lover’s. She moaned against him, stroking his shoulders. He could fuck her like this for hours. The slow and steady pace, their tender touches, the intimacy. He slid his hand down between them again and found her clit. She jerked under him, bucking against him, as he started to tease the sensitive nub.

“Oh, Marius.”

He could listen to her moan his name all day and never tire of it.

“I love you, Willow.”

She didn’t reply, her eyes closing as her own orgasm started to approach. Her mouth fell open, her nails digging into his shoulder ever so slightly. He matched his thrusts to his fingers circling her clit, picking up the pace just enough to get her to pant and gasp with every thrust. He felt his orgasm starting to tighten in his belly but he wanted her to come first. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “Liebling.”

That was her undoing. Her back arched and her hips rocked against him as she clenched around his cock. “Marius, Marius, Oh God.” She moaned his name into his ear.

His own orgasm washed over him slow and steady. He buried his face into her shoulder and moaned. She whined, holding him close through his orgasm. He rode out his orgasm, rocking his hips into hers until he was completely spent.

“Liebling.” Jäger whispered as he pulled out. She winced a little and he regretted not giving her more time to relax after their orgasms. Still, she nestled into him when he laid down next to her. He kissed her forehead. “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

She laughed. “Oh just a few times.”

“Just a few?” He repeated sounding horrified. “Oh, no, that isn’t nearly enough! I love you! I love you! I love you!”

Siren giggled as Jäger repeated it, kissing her after every declaration.

“I love you too, Marius.”

He pulled back a fraction though and searched her face. She was smiling and happy but she hesitated when she noticed him looking at her. She quirked a single eyebrow.

“Are you ok?” He asked quietly because he didn’t want to spoil the moment but he also didn’t want her to suffer in silence because _she_ didn’t want to spoil the moment. Especially if she needed him.

She paused for a moment. Jäger waited, not pressing her. She’d mentioned before she sometimes needed to take a second to see if she was blocking something out. Eventually she slowly shook her head. “I’ll be ok…”

Jäger understood. “It’ll be alright. You did nothing wrong, ok? I know it hurts but it’ll be ok.”

Siren nodded slowly. He knew she’d understand eventually. She did nothing wrong but it was also ok to be upset by it all. Jäger kissed her forehead and held her close. She relaxed into his arms. “Thank you, Marius. I really do love you.”

“I know, Liebling.”

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend has ghosted me for months and we finally broke up the other day. So I needed some hurt/comfort and I needed some self indulgent smut too.


End file.
